Baby, It's Cold Outside
by FindMeInTheDark
Summary: One-shot/Future fic/Stydia: It's one of the coldest nights of the winter in Beacon Hills and Stiles has woken up to find that his wife isn't in bed. He just really hopes that she's not out wandering around the preserve.


**Happy New Year! Have some Stydia!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

He woke with a jolt and, without lifting his head from the pillow, lazily glanced around the bedroom. It was still dark out, nowhere near sunrise. One glance at the alarm told him that it was just after one o'clock.

Something was off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Stiles rolled his eyes. _Paranoid_, he thought to himself as he reached over to the other side of the bed. His hand met cool sheets and his heart stopped in his chest for a split-second before restarting double-time.

Where is she?

Frantically he threw the comforter from his body and scrambled out of bed, shoving his feet into his slippers. He burst out of the bedroom and ran down the hall, his mind racing with all kinds of worst case scenarios.

Some rogue werewolf could have come to Beacon Hills and broke in while he was asleep and kidnapped her for some evil, werewolf-y reason.

Or another dark Druid had come to town and was making sacrifices out of the locals and she had been drawn out of bed to find the body.

Or something even worse had taken her.

He paused at the window and looked around. Both her car and his Jeep were still in the driveway so that was a relief – she wasn't driving around in a fugue state.

But maybe she was just in one of the other rooms.

"Lydia!" he called out, pushing open the door to their sparsely decorated office. He was hoping that that she was sitting at the desk, laptop open, with her cute little reading glasses on her nose as she typed away, determined to get her Field's Medal.

Damn.

Empty.

Stiles frowned and tried the guest bedroom, then the hall bathroom and the two empty rooms. But found no signs of her anywhere.

There was only one room left upstairs, but he didn't know why she would be in there. The room was filled with tarps on the floor and paint cans and rollers. Not all of the walls were even finished yet. Only one was painted a soft baby pink with a single fluffy white cloud in the corner.

He made his down the hallway anyway and pushed the door open. Just as he thought, the room was empty except for the blue tarps he had put down himself a few days before. Cans of paint and an assortment of brushes and rollers were piled in the corner next to the window. Stiles frowned again and pulled the door closed behind him before making his way down the stairs.

Stiles checked the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and even went so far as to look in the pantry, but only found all the disgusting healthy snacks Lydia had forced him to buy the last time he had gone grocery shopping. He braced his arms on the edge of the kitchen sink and huffed out a sigh as he stared out the window up at the half moon hanging high up in the night sky. There was only one place left to look now and that was outside. But outside meant that she could be anywhere in Beacon Hills from on the front porch of their house to somewhere in the preserve.

He really hoped she wasn't in the preserve.

His hands clenched tightly into fists at the thought before relaxing. If she had her phone he would have called her already, but it was unfortunately sitting on her vanity plugged into the charger where she had left it last night before getting into bed.

Roughly scrubbing both of his hands up and down his face with a frustrated groan, he shoved away from the counter and ran back upstairs. He quickly shoved his feet into his Converse and haphazardly grabbed his sweatshirt from the closet before struggling to shove his arms through the appropriate holes as he rushed back down the stairs. As he pulled the front door open, Stiles multitasked by grabbing his keys from the little bowl next to the door and shooting off a text to Scott.

_Lydia missing. Going to look for her. _

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and locked the door. A harsh gust of cold air hit him as he rushed down the few steps and he shivered violently at the feeling. Oh, God. Now he really hoped she wasn't wandering around the preserve or something. Not with it so cold out at the no doubt below freezing temperatures that came at night during the winter.

Stiles sprinted across the lawn and wrenched open the door of his Jeep, swinging his body up into the driver's seat. His fingers trembled as he fought to put the key in the ignition, but eventually he got it, the engine rumbling to life. He shifted into reverse, but froze as he looked up and saw his wife.

Not bothering to turn the engine off, he ripped the seatbelt off and scrambled to get out before tripping his way back across the lawn.

"Lydia! Oh thank God! Lydia!"

"Stiles…" she whispered back softly as he dropped down to his knees beside her where she sat on their porch swing. She lifted a hand up from where it rested on her swollen belly and placed it against his cheek. He flinched at the feeling of her cool skin on his face, but leaned into her touch nonetheless.

Worried amber eyes met unfocused green ones and he reached up to hold her hand to his face, softly running his thumb across the back of her hand. "Lydia," he whispered, staring up at her. She stared at him blankly, but said nothing. "Baby, it's cold outside, don't you think we should go back to bed where it's warm?"

"Can't," she told him.

Stiles stilled for half a second and reached out to lay his free hand on hers where it rested on their unborn daughter. He bit his lip and nodded once. "Okay." He ignored the buzzing of his phone and for the first time noticed what Lydia was wearing.

She was dressed for a hike in the woods.

Crap.

He was going to have to drive to the preserve after all.

"Lydia, babe, were you waiting for me?"

She blinked and a touch of awareness lit up her gaze. "Yes. I-I was able to stop myself before I got off the porch. I knew you would worry about us."

He smiled softly and stood, pulling her to her feet as he went. "Well, let's go then. We've got a body to find," he declared, sweetly pressing a kiss on her forehead as he held her tight to his chest, just glad that she and their little girl were safe in his arms again.

**Reviews would make me happy if you left one :)**

**Check out my other Teen Wolf fics (also featuring Stydia):**

**- Red**

**- The Demon Within**

**- Over My Dead Body**


End file.
